Kiss the Girl
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Song-fic...based on the song 'Kiss the Girl' in the Little Mermaid. It's not to long but a nice read non the less...R+R!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or this song....But I really love this song......

Note: Takes place just before the ending bit where Squall and Rinoa kiss....Oh, and sorry Ashbear, the middle sections arn't to long, cause I mean it's not like they move that much...so sorry bout 'dat...**READ THE SONG!!!!!!!!**

~*_Kiss the Girl*~_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
but there's something about her  
And you don't know why   
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall looked up high in the dark night sky. Nothing. He saw nothing, one big vast empty space of nothing, except the stars littered the galaxy. He tossed his sight around the star kissed sky in hopes of finding another shooting star. No shooting star. Maybe Rinoa was having better luck. He turned his head to the left and found Rinoa staring up at the cold black sky, smiling. 

'How could she be smiling?' he asked himself as a questionable looked doused his face. 'There is nothing up there, except a whole bunch of crappy stars.' he thought coldly as he looked back up to the sky. He leaned against the railing on the balcony and propped his head up with his hands.

'So boring.' he complained to himself as his gaze fell to the tossing waves below the Garden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes you want her   
Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word   
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

'So beautiful.' Rinoa exclaimed to herself as she pulled back from the railing. She noticed Squall out of the corner of her eye and turned to him. He was staring at the water, a bored expression on his face.

"Irvine!" a high pitched voice yelled from in ball room. Rinoa turned to the room and found Selphie with Irvine's hat on and Irvine filming the ladies across the room. Selphie stood in front of the camera scolding Irvine as she forced the camera to turn back to Quistis and herself. Rinoa giggled. 

"Hah." Squall laughed lightly. Rinoa stopped laughing and turned to him abrubtly. Squall stared at her with confused eyes.

"What was that?" Rinoa asked slowly advancing closer to him. Squall began to back away with each advance Rinoa made.

"What was what?" Squall asked as he searched her face for an answer, no answer just utter shock.

"Was that a laugh?" Rinoa asked, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

Squall hesitated. "Yeah." he finally said.

"Wow." Rinoa exclaimed under her breath.  


-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sha la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy to shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame  
Too bad he gonna miss the girl  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall's eyes wandered from her eyes to her lush lips. His mouth began to water just looking at them. 'I'd love to-' he began but cut himself off. 

'What are you thinking Squall!?' he asked himself while he lightly shook his head. He put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Rinoa asked dropping her shocked look into a concerned look.

"Y-yeah." Squall stuttered. He quickly turned around to face the dark sky. Rinoa looked at the back of his head in confusion. She shrugged and decided to leave it at that. She walked next to Squall and looked up at the stars.

'Now's your moment Squall!' he told himself.

'No, I'm not going to do it, I can't kiss her.' he assured himself depressingly.

'Why not?' the voice asked.

'She doesn't even like me.' Squall told the voice.

'Then why did she come outside with you?' the voice questioned. 'You must be to shy.' the told him. Squall's eyebrows tilted down in anger.

'I don't know why she came out here, and I'm not sure.' he told the voice.

'Well if you don't kiss her she's gonna think you don't like her.' the voice told him. 'You might lose her, and you are gonna miss her.' the voice told him once more.

'Someday I will.' Squall assured the voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now's your moment  
floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why isn't he making some kind of flirtatious move?' Rinoa asked herself. 'Is he scared?' she wondered.

'I think he is just shy.' a voice told her.

'Maybe, but what if he doesn't kiss me?' Rinoa asked the voice.

'You could always make a move.' the voice suggested.

'What if he doesn't like me.' Rinoa thought worriedly.

'Just don't say a word about it, not until he kisses you.' the voice suggested.

'That might not be until hell freezes over!' Rinoa exclaimed with a sense of humor added in.

'Maybe that's right now.' the voice told her. Rinoa put a questionable look to her face from the response.

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sha la la la la  
Don't be scared you got the moon prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it now  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
Float along and listen to the song  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know if hell froze over?" Rinoa asked abruptly.

'What the heck is she talking about?' Squall thought looking at her strangely. "I-I don't know." Squall stuttered. Rinoa sighed and turned back to the ocean. Squall's eyes slowly began to wonder lower than her lips. He was just about to her chest when he heard a voice.

'You perv!' the voice exclaimed. Squall quickly brought his gaze back up to her lips. 'Let's start with kissing first.' the voice suggested in an exhausted tone. 'Now do as I say.' the voice commanded. 'I know a way to kiss the girl.' the voice told him.

'You've never kissed, shut up.' Squall told the voice.

'Then you have already lost her.' the voice said.

'Fine, fine. I'll do it your way.' Squall gave in to the voice.

'Good. Now when you see a shooting star, look at her.' the voice told him.

'Ok.' Squall agreed.

'Look up now!' the voice commanded. Squall flung his head up towards the stars. 'Good luck my boy. Buh bye.' the voice said. A star shot over head. Squall looked down to Rinoa who was peacefully watching the same star. She caught his glance out of the corner of her eye and turned to him. Squall smiled brightly. Rinoa pointed up, signaling the star. Squall's smile grew even wider. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Rinoa forced her lips up to Squall's. Their fingers intertwined as another shooting star flew over head......

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The song says kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
***********************************************************************

A/N: Was it good!? I didn't spend much time on this, but I hope it was good. I added another shooting star at the end just to be cute and 'clever'....anywhoo....

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  



End file.
